Nie puszczę
by Yuuka5
Summary: Kageyama nigdy nie dbał o innych, ale dopiero teraz czuje przez to wyrzuty sumienia. /Malutkie KageHina, nieokreślony związek./


- Cholera!

Zaciskam palce na obudowie telefonu i niekontrolowanie zgrzytam zębami, próbując powstrzymać cisnące się na usta przekleństwa. Nie potrafię uspokoić ani myśli, ani szaleńczo bijącego serca, a już tym bardziej powstrzymać trzęsących się jak osika dłoni.  
Wybijam palcami wolnej ręki przypadkowy rytm, a wzrokiem błądzę po pokoju, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby oderwać moje myśli od tego szczególnego tematu. Spoglądam na porozrzucane ubrania i brudne naczynia, których nie chciało mi się sprzątnąć i wzdragam się ze wstrętem. Aż nie potrafię uwierzyć, że tak bardzo podziałała na mnie obecna sytuacja, a jednak w głębi duszy wiem, że mogłem się tego spodziewać. Zawsze powtarzałem, że nic nie jest w stanie namieszać mi w życiu; ale to było zanim _go_ poznałem. To właśnie on wywrócił mój świat do góry nogami, sprawiając, że siedzę tu użalając się nad sobą i próbując wszystko sobie poukładać, mimo tego, że wiem, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Wzdycham żałośnie i rzucam się na łóżko. Jestem całkowicie zdezorientowany i praktycznie uginam się pod naporem wciąż narastającej presji, która zdaje się miażdżyć mnie od środka. Niepewność bierze nade mną górę, choć nieczęsto na to pozwalam, podczas gdy nawał niewygodnych myśli zalewa mnie całego.

- To na nic… - szepczę sam do siebie, unosząc dłoń z komórką. Uśmiecham się gorzko, jakby kpiąc ze swojej własnej głupoty, po czym szybko wybieram numer Hinaty i przykładam słuchawkę do ucha. Już któryś raz tego dnia wita mnie poczta głosowa, oznajmiając, bym zostawił wiadomość. Na początku walczę z przemożną chęcią wydarcia się do słuchawki i powiedzenia wszystkiego, co mi na duszy zalega, aczkolwiek głos rozsądku skutecznie wybija mi to z głowy. Hinata przecież i tak tego nie odsłucha, nie teraz.

Przez chwilę wpatruję się w ekran telefonu i kolejny raz odczytuję wiadomość sprzed chwili, jakby mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem znajdę tam co innego niż kilka minut temu. A mimo to litery wciąż układają się w te same słowa i nawet nie myślą drgnąć. Coraz bardziej chcę schować się i uciec przed resztą świata, mimo tego, że oznacza to dezercję, poddanie się. A jednak nie widzę innego wyjścia.

_**Sugawara.**__ 16:44_

Hinata wciąż nie chce cię widzieć; mówi, że teraz to już nie masz co się wysilać. Przykro mi, ale nic na to nie poradzę.

Tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, gdy to przeczytałem, zaciskam palce na obudowie komórki, ledwo powstrzymując natłok przekleństw przychodzących mi na myśl. Chcę krzyczeć, płakać, zrobić cokolwiek, byle tylko wyrzucić kumulujące się we mnie emocje, a jednak wciąż pozostaję w bezruchu. Leżę i bezmyślnie wpatruję się w sufit, oddychając głęboko i modląc się o coś, co mogłoby zmienić tę cholerną sytuację.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czuję się tak beznadziejnie, trwając wciąż w tym samym miejscu, nie robiąc nic poza użalaniem się nad sobą. Bezsilność przepełnia mnie całego, a pesymistyczne myśli prześlizgują się co chwilę przez moją głowę, sprawiając, że czuję się z każdą chwilą podlej.  
_Cóż, nie ma co się dziwić_ – myślę, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie. – _Zasłużyłem sobie na to._

Ponownie wzdycham. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, co innego mogę zrobić by niczego nie pogorszyć. Każda próba skontaktowania się z Hinatą kończy się fiaskiem; raz nawet wyrzucono mnie ze szpitala, w którym się znajduje. I mimo tego, że reszta drużyny docenia moje starania o jego atencję, on sam nawet nie zamienia ze mną słowa. Za każdym razem, gdy go widzę, najzwyczajniej w świecie odwraca głowę, nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Zawsze wtedy grymaszę – mówię, jak to niekulturalnie odwracać się od gościa; że powinien wreszcie przestać się na mnie denerwować – ale w głębi duszy cholernie mnie to boli.

Na samą myśl o tym, że Hinata nienawidzi mnie do takiego stopnia, że nie może na mnie patrzeć, łzy napływają mi do oczu. Bezwiednie przecieram twarz, jakby próbując obudzić się z koszmaru. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na słabość i mimo tego, że jedyną rzeczą jakiej teraz pragnę jest schowanie się przed światem, wiem, że niestety muszę stawić mu czoła.

Szybko wstaję z łóżka i, ignorując mroczki przed oczami, podążam w stronę wyjścia z mieszkania. W pośpiechu nakładam buty i narzucam na siebie płaszcz, po czym praktycznie wybiegam z budynku, od razu kierując się w stronę jedynego w okolicy szpitala.

Pogoda jakby zawzięła się, by jak najbardziej utrudnić mi obecną sytuację. Wiatr smaga prosto w twarz, a grad łopocze w płaszcz, podczas gdy moje buty już dawno przesiąkły wodą z kałuż, w które wchodzę. Ledwo powstrzymuję się od szczękania zębami z zimna, a jednak myśl o tym, że za chwilę będę przy Shouyou napawa mnie otuchą. _Może wreszcie wszystko się ułoży –_ myślę z nadzieją, wciąż brnąc przez nasilającą się zawieruchę.

_Może_. To słowo ostatnio mnie praktycznie prześladuje - nic nie jest pewne, wszystko jest jedną wielką niewiadomą. Moje życie stoi pod ogromnym znakiem zapytania, a nieme pytania krążące mi po głowie nigdy nie będą miały odpowiedzi.

Przyśpieszam do biegu i pędzę między szarymi, spowitymi deszczem uliczkami, modląc się by nie było za późno. _Co jeśli mi nie wybaczy?_ _Czy już całkowicie wymazał mnie ze swojego życia? _Jak zwykle nie znam odpowiedzi. Tsk, irytujące.

- Hej, Kageyama! – słyszę czyjś krzyk i odwracam się. – Gdzie tak pędzisz?

Patrzę na Sugawarę i Sawamurę, stojących razem pod jednym parasolem. Widzę, że są zdziwieni i najchętniej zaczęliby zadawać mi dziesiątki pytań, dlatego odpowiadam zwykłym „śpieszę się" i biegnę dalej.

Później będzie czas na wyjaśnienia. Teraz mam coś do zrobienia.

Gdy wreszcie jestem na miejscu, nie tracę czasu na odetchnięcie. Dopadam do drzwi wejściowych i biegnę w stronę sali, gdzie leży Hinata. Nie zwracam uwagi na pokrzykujące pielęgniarki, które wrzeszczą na mnie, że na korytarzu się nie biega. Nie interesuje mnie nic poza Shouyou.

Właśnie wtedy znajduję salę 45., salę Hinaty. Przez otwarte drzwi widzę, jak ze swojego łóżka wpatruje się w okno, jakby tonąc we własnych myślach. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać, nie chcę znów widzieć jak się ode mnie odwraca, ale wiem, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Wchodzę.

Hinata na początku nie zauważa mojej obecności. Wciąż obserwuje spływające po szybie krople deszczu, a jego twarz jest dla mnie niewidoczna. A jednak wiem, że wolę nie widzieć jego miny, tych zapuchniętych, zapłakanych oczu. Wolę tego nie zapamiętywać, bo po części jest to moją winą. Zostawiłem go, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebował.

Czuję jak serce obija mi się o żebra, a ręce trzęsą się z każdą chwilą bardziej. Tak długo myślałem nad tym, co chcę mu powiedzieć, a teraz po prostu brak mi słów.

Chcę stąd uciec. Chcę znaleźć się daleko stąd, jak najdalej to możliwe. Nie jestem gotów na konfrontację z Hinatą, nie teraz.

- Wiem, że tu jesteś, Kageyama. – Podskakuję na dźwięk jego zachrypłego głosu. – Widzę twoje odbicie w oknie.

Odwraca się i patrzy prosto na mnie, a mi zaczynają napływać łzy do oczu. _Co się z tobą stało, Shouyou? _  
Jego niegdyś świecące podekscytowaniem, brązowe oczy są teraz jakby puste, beznamiętne, a ciemne wory pod nimi jasno mówią, że chłopak nie przesypia nocy. Chorobliwie blada skóra wyraźnie odznacza się od przylizanych, rudych włosów. Jego popękane usta wyglądają wręcz dziwnie bez uśmiechu, który tak mi się kiedyś podobał. To nie jest _mój_ Hinata.

- Hinata, ja… - zaczynam, jakimś cudem przemagając się do wydobycia z siebie dźwięku. – Naprawdę jest mi…  
- Co chcesz powiedzieć? Że ci przykro? To nic nie zmieni.  
- Naprawdę przepraszam – wycedzam. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to dręczy.  
- Och, a pomyślałeś o mnie? – pyta Hinata i odwraca ode mnie wzrok. Widzę, że ledwo powstrzymuje się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. – Nie było cię. Zostawiłeś mnie.

Każde jego słowo jest dla mnie niczym tysiące sztyletów prosto w serce, a mimo to wiem, że na to zasługuje. Taka jest prawda i nie mogę tego zmienić.

- Ja… - Podchodzę do łóżka i chwytam Shouyou za rękę. Nie wyrywa mi się, za co jestem mu wdzięczny. – Nie wiedziałem co robić. Nie chciałem widzieć cię w takim stanie.  
- Zostawiłeś mnie na ponad dwa miesiące. Ten wypadek mnie zniszczył, zmiażdżył, a ty nawet nie chciałeś mnie zobaczyć. Wiesz, jakie to okropne uczucie zostać porzuconym? – mówi przez łzy, szlochając żałośnie. Serce mi się kraje, gdy go widzę w takim stanie, ale nie przerywam mu. Chcę by wyrzucił wszystko co mu leży na duszy, chcę by mnie zmieszał z błotem, bo właśnie na to zasługuję. Zawiniłem tym, że wolałem siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy on potrzebował mnie najbardziej. – Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie już znać, że po prostu wymazałeś mnie ze swojego życia…  
- Wiem i przepraszam cię za to. – Sam już ledwo powstrzymuję napływające do oczu łzy. Wszystkie kumulujące się we mnie emocje powoli odpuszczają, zostawiając za sobą mętlik. A mimo to czuję się tysiąc razy lepiej niż wcześniej. Obecność Hinaty, nawet jeśli jest w takim stanie, działa na mnie kojąco.  
- Siedzę tu od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Jestem _kaleką_. A ty nawet nie pofatygowałeś się, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć. Dopiero niedawno, gdy Sugawara-senpai przekazał ci, że jest ze mną coraz gorzej, zechciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć. Czy to jest fair?  
- Przyznaję się do błędu – odpowiadam, ściskając jego dłoń jeszcze mocniej. – Nie chciałem widzieć cię w takim stanie. Sama myśl o tym, że nigdy więcej razem nie zagramy, że już nigdy nie staniesz o własnych siłach mnie tak bardzo dobijała, że nie potrafiłem zmusić się do przyjścia. Wiem, że to samolubne, ale…  
_  
Ale taki po prostu jestem._

Hinata chwyta mnie za przód płaszcza i przyciąga do siebie. Szlocha mi w ramię, zapewne mocząc mój płaszcz, ale niezbyt się tym przejmuję – obchodzi mnie tylko to, że mi wybaczył. Tęsknota za nim mnie wyniszczała, a teraz nareszcie mogę przy nim być.  
Nawet jeśli przez ostatni tydzień codziennie go odwiedzałem, nic się nie zmieniało, wciąż było cicho. Dopiero dzisiaj Shouyou się do mnie odezwał, dopiero dzisiaj porozmawialiśmy.

Siedzimy nieruchomo, Hinata wciąż ściskający mój płaszcz, ja wciąż trzymający chłopaka przy sobie. Chce mi się krzyczeć i tańczyć ze szczęścia, ale powstrzymuję się od tego, chcąc jak najdłużej trzymać go w swoich objęciach.

Wreszcie jesteśmy razem i wreszcie jestem pewien chociaż jednej rzeczy - już nigdy go nie puszczę. 


End file.
